Batman: The Caped Crusader (2016 Animated Show)
Batman: The Caped Crusader is a animated television show based on the DC Comics' famous character, Batman, which airs on CW TV. The TV show will first air on August 26, 2016 as its Season 1 premiere and the show has been announced to be directed, written, and produced by Sam Liu, who directed the successful animated film in the Spring of 2016; Frank Miller's The Killing Joke. Troy Baker has been announced to be the main voice actor of this TV show and has announced that this show will have a darker tone and explore the "mysterious and exciting lore of the Batman". New episodes will come out every once a week on Fridays. Synopsis In the first season, it has been two months ever since the birth of the Batman. Bruce Wayne is the CEO of Wayne Industries by day, running the business with the help of his trustworthy long-time friend of the Waynes butler, Alfred Pennyworth. In his early days as the Caped Crusader, Bruce finds out of an exponential growth in villains appearing throughout Gotham City. After he first encounters with the Penguin, crime boss and the drug lord of the streets, Bruce investigates the streets about to burn up; a raging gang war between Penguin, the notorious Riddler, and the back-breaking wrestler, Bane. With this in his mind, Bruce recruits and takes Dick Grayson, a boy in the Flying Graysons family that witnessed his family die, under his wing and train him to be the secondary vigilante, Robin. In his first times as the Batman, the police do not trust him, corruption is everywhere, the streets are burning up, and Captain James Gordon's daughter, Barbara Gordon, continues to make trouble with Batman and Robin. How far will this gang war go until the streets go up in flames? Season one will go from August 2016 up until February 2017. In the second season, two years later, Bruce makes a grand decision to take Dick out of his wing and let him be his own man, where Dick becomes Nightwing, in which he goes to Bludhaven, the city right next to Gotham City. Ever since Barbara becomes the Batgirl and earns Bruce's trust to help him during difficult crime-fighting, Bruce must learn to deal with her and have a connection with her. Meanwhile, after a nameless character falls into the Ace Chemicals from a failed job as a comedian, he emerges from his dark past as the menacing clown prince of crime, the Joker. Batman and Joker meet for the first time and in the mid-season, Joker takes it as far as shooting Barbara through the spine, paralyzing her and making Batman have his darkest hour. New villains such as Killer Croc, Scarecrow, Man-Bat, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Firefly, and Poison Ivy come to light, as the Joker has told Batman; "the storm is coming". The Joker builds his own crime empire and his personal connections with the other rogues in Gotham City. Chaos reign through Gotham City and the rivalry between Batman and Joker is introduced... Season two will go from April 2017 up until August 2017. Category:TV Series